You've Made Us Conscious
by Naley is L.O.V.E
Summary: Dan decides to take Nathan for another trip 2 weeks after the first bad Golf accident. Nathan has a text messenger phone, and IMs Haley. Short Story, probably 3 Chapters, Review.
1. Chapter 1

**You've Made Us Conscious**

**I Know someone has a fic like this (AND I LOVE IT BY THE WAY!) But this is different. Just, bear with me alright? It's all AOL instant messages, a little talking. like if you've read the book 'TTYL' it's like that, not that story just… Ah, just read it.**

**Dan decides to take Nathan for another trip 2 weeks after the first bad Golf accident. Nathan has a text messenger phone, and IMs Haley.**

**Screen names:**

**-Haley James: TutorGirlJames**

**-Nathan Scott: NsCoTt23**

TutorGirlJames Has Signed On.

**NsCoTt23: **Hey baby, I've been waiting til you came on! Whats goin on?

**TutorGirlJames:** Aha, Hello to you too. I tried to get on 10 minutes ago, but the damn signal on my computer is so low.

**TutorGirlJames:** But, Not much is going on with me, you?

**NsCoTt23:** Ah. Not much. Missing some certain girl…

**TutorGirlJames:** Mmmhmm. Do you think this certain girl misses you back?

**NsCoTt23: **Well, She better!

**TutorGirlJames:** Well… Tell me who she is, maybe I could ask her. Hehe

Nathan laughed out loud, If only he could really hear her laugh, instead of being on this stupid trip with his dad.

"What's so funny?" Dan asked.

"None of your damn business, keep driving. The faster we get there, the faster I can get back." He told him coldly.

"Are you talking to that girl again?" Dan asked angrily, he snatched the phone from his hand and shut it. "This is our weekend, Father Son weekend, We don't need her to interrupt us." He shouted. Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Give me back my damn phone dad, I talked to her first. She never IM's me first, she's too afraid she'd annoy me."

"Little does she know that she does?" Dan laughed, and Nathan just grabbed his phone and signed back on quickly.

**NsCotT23:** Hales, Sorry, My dad was being an ass.

**5 Minutes pass**

**NsCotT23: **I miss you baby…

"Dad! Why'd you do that? She's not talking now!" Nathan told him angrily.

"Good, Talk to me then." Dan smirked. "Obviously she's not worth the time, Just shut your phone and talk to me." Nathan began to shut his phone until it made a **BEEP**

**TutorGirlJames:** Sorry, Computer Froze, Major melt down, Throwing the keyboard and everything haha.

**TutorGirlJames:** I miss you too Nate.

Nathan smiled. "Never mind dad, her computer froze, its fine never mind."

**NsCotT23:** Throwing the keyboard doesn't help any better Hales

**TutorGirlJames:** Uh, yeah it does Nathan, why do you think I got back on so fast?

Nathan laughed aloud again. She was too funny, everything she said made him smile… hopefully it goes the same way for her too.

**NsCotT23:** Once again Miss James, you are correct.

**TutorGirlJames:** Damn right, I'm right! Aha! Victorious!

**NsCotT23:** Ahaha. You're too much Hales.

**NsCotT23:** Hey I've got a question.

**TutorGirlJames:** You make me smile:) I love it.

Nathan smiled happily. It's like she had read his mind. He laughed a little. They were always on the same wavelength. Dan shook his head.

"How is the girl? Living fine with out you? It seems she has to be with you every second." He snickered. Nathan looked at him coldly.

"_Haley_ Is fine, yeah she misses me, and I miss her right back, so cut the shit, and mind your business." He snapped, Dan mumbled and turned the radio up.

**TutorGirlJames:** Sorry… I didn't mean to make you… however you are right now.

**NsCotT23:** Huh?

**TutorGirlJames:** Um. Never mind…

**NsCotT23:** You make me smile too babe. I just wish I could see yours right now.

**TutorGirlJames:** Are you just saying that so I don't feel retarded for saying the other thing?

**NsCotT23:** No Hales, I truly mean it.

**TutorGirlJames:** Oh…

**TutorGirlJames:** Well on that case…

**TutorGirlJames:** I know:)

**NsCott23:** Aha, Of course you do!

**TutorGirlJames:** he he. Hey! You never asked me your question.

**NsCoTt23:** No need too, you answered it.

**TutorGirlJames:** Was the question if I am truly crazy? Please say no.

Nathan laughed. That's it, he had to talk to her, other than this. He signed off.

Nathan found 'Haley James (Your baby!)' an clicked it, It's what Haley names herself, when she put in her phone number, he always gave a slight laugh when he called her.

_Ring Ring Ring_

"Whoa! I mean, Hello?" She answered, he laughed. "Nathan, Hi baby."

"What kinda' answer was that? Whoa, hey?"

"Oh shush, It was so quiet in my house, and then the phone ran, and It freaked me out a little. Almost as much as the guy on the other line." She explained, and held back her laughter.

"Aww Hales C'mon!" He laughed, and she let it out and laughed loudly. Nathan's heart fluttered.

"I'm kidding… I was afraid you thought I was crazy, you signed off so fast." She explained.

"Oh well contraire, I do think you're crazy." He laughed and she scoffed. "Just kidding stranger." He added, already knowing what she was going to say.

"No Stranger than you! AH!" She got back, with defeat.

"I knew you were gonna say that."

"Isn't that why you said it?"

"Yeah."

"Aha. I knew it."

"Oh, I got to go Hales, We're at the hotel. I'll call you later though."

"Oh… yeah alright…" She replied sadly, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Stay online baby, I'll IM you too okay?" He told her, hating to hear her sad, but also loving that it was because he was leaving.

"Okay. Bye hun." She smiled.

"Bye Baby, I miss you." He told her. "I can't sneak through your window tonight and give you those mid night make out sessions." He laughed, and swore he could feel her blush.

"NATHAN! Isn't your dad right next to you?"

"Yeah… why?"

"Ach never mind. I miss you too baby, bye." She told him laughing.

"Bye." And with that they both hung up.

"Ready for the great weekend!" Dan exclaimed, grabbing his bags out of the car, Nathan grabbed his too.

"No, Not really, I just wanna get back to Haley, so, let's just do this."

"You pick your _girlfriend_ over you're father?"

"Yeah, I do, Now C'mon."

"Wow she's got you whipped."

**_Does she?_** Nathan thought.

**PLEASE REVIEW! HOPE U LIKE IT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**You've Made Us Conscious-Chapter Two**

**Thanks for the reviews, loved em.**

The more Nathan thought about it. The more he realized. He might be whipped. _am I? I do talk to her A lot! But… I like too… _

_Whoa… _

_I'm whipped aren't I?_

_Maybe…_

_Well…_

_It's Stopping here._

2 Hours later. Nathan had had enough of his dad trying to impress him, with all his money, skills and sports, and Nathan was sick of it. He told Dan he was tired and went up to his hotel room. Luckily, they had different rooms, after last times little scenario, Dan knew better.

He bounced down onto his bed. He thought twice about calling Haley. But then remembered. He was whipped. So instead, he signed on his screen name and saw Haley was on. But instead, he waited for her to IM him.

**-20 Minutes passed-**

_She's not gonna do it._

**TutorGirlJames:** Hey… I thought you were going to call me…

**NsCoTt23:** So, I don't have to if I don't want to, what do you think I'm your slave or something! I'm not Haley!

**-Two Minutes Pass-**

_Shit I feel like an ass._

**TutorGirlJames:** Okay… I never said that… sorry… I'll just go.

**NsCoTt23:** Good, your annoying me anyways.

**TutorGirlJames Away Message:**

You've made me conscious.

I've gone to bed.

It'll be harder

Without my 'goodnight.'

But I'll manage, because,

Sleep's much needed.

Give your all

-Haley-

Nathan's heart sunk slightly. _Maybe I'm not whipped. Aw great, I just did something so stupid…_

Nathan quickly clicked Haley's number.

_Ring Ring Ring_

"Hello?" A voice came through.

"Hi Mrs. James, It's Nathan, Is Haley there?" He asked politely.

"Oh I was waiting for your goodnight call for my daughter. She can't sleep without it." She laughed and Nathan's heart sunk further. "She's just wonderful huh?" She chuckled.

"Yes ma'am she really is."

"Well, I'll get her, hold on." She told him. "Haley-bub! Someone's on the phone for you!" Nathan heard her yell.

"Coming!" She yelled as he heard her run down the stairs. "Who is it?" She asked, wiping her eyes.

"It's Nathan, honey, are you okay?" She asked, covering the ear piece, instead of the mouth piece, by mistake.

"I'm fine, can you just tell him I'm busy?" She asked. Nathan hearing this felt guilty.

"No hun, your talking to him, here!" She said, handing Haley the phone, Haley took a deep breath.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey Haley I-"

"Save it Nathan, you think you're my Slave? Always need to call me? Fine, be that way, maybe time apart is what we needed, because, god knows what I'd order you to do while you're here!"

"No Haley, listen-"

"No! You told me how you felt about me. I _Obviously_ order people around, and I'm annoying… I'll work on that okay?" She sniffed, Letting Nathan know that she was in fact crying.

"Haley baby." He started.

"Good bye." She replied, and hung up.

"Good night…" Nathan said softly, only getting the dial tone. _Ahh… What was I thinking?_

**Short but REVIEW**


End file.
